


Not him too

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Dubious Science, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Science Experiments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto dovrebbe essere tranquillo, hanno sconfitto chiunque si sia messo sulla loro strada e salvato miss Ives eppure Victor ha come l’impressione che tutto quell’incubo non sia ancora terminato.





	Not him too

Tutto dovrebbe essere tranquillo, hanno sconfitto chiunque si sia messo sulla loro strada e salvato miss Ives eppure Victor ha come l’impressione che tutto quell’incubo non sia ancora terminato.

Lily è ancora là fuori, impegnata in Dio sa cosa, di chi fosse prima che lui la trovasse moribonda e le desse una nuova vita non ne ha assolutamente idea, forse ha rinunciato alle sue idee per ritrovare sé stessa o forse sta solo aspettando il momento giusto per tornare a colpire, in quanto agli altri talvolta si scrivono specialmente sir Malcolm che è stato un ottimo mentore per lui ma ci sono troppi fatti tra di loro, troppi avvenimenti che hanno finito per unirli e una volta venuti a mancare è mancato il collante che li teneva uniti.

Senza miss Ives il gruppo non ha ragione di esistere, pupilla, amica, innamorata, miss Vanessa Ives era colei che li teneva uniti, hanno salvato lei eppure così facendo l’hanno persa per sempre e quella perdita gli pesa più di Lily che pure è stato lui a creare.

Dorian Gray stesso è quasi scomparso dalla circolazione, c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa che lo rendeva diverso dal resto dei comuni mortali che non è riuscito ad afferrare, qualcosa che ha finito per attrarre Lily quando lei doveva amare lui, lui e non Dorian, lui. Per fortuna c’è Henry, nonostante tutto Henry sembra determinato a voler restare nella sua vita dopo tutto quello che hanno condiviso.

Le ricerche del suo migliore amico sono straordinarie, così rivoluzionarie da poter cambiare il mondo intero e la visione dell’uomo eppure sta cominciando ad avere paura della piega che stanno prendendo. Victor ha sempre saputo che sarebbe finito dannato per quello che ha fatto, ridare la vita a corpi inanimati ed è questa la differenza tra lui ed Henry, Henry sembra non darsene peso, tutto preso a inseguire i suoi obbiettivi. Riuscire ad eliminare l’aggressività per poter dare la pace a quei poveri folli o toglierla dal mondo intero è qualcosa che lo avrebbe consegnato alla Storia ma il nuovo lord Hyde sembra avere idee diverse dalla sua, negli ultimi tempi si è chiesto se sia possibile l’effetto contrario ossia rivelare il lato bestiale e crudele che si cela in qualsiasi essere umano, o amplificarlo.

Sono ricerche che lo emozionano ma conosce fin troppo bene i propri limiti, li ha portati al culmine dell’abisso con Lily, Caliban e il sublime e l’orrendo che ha risvegliato con loro ma Henry non si fermerà, non lui, non ora che ha finalmente la posizione e il rispetto che ha sempre voluto. Per questo all’università si sono trovati, perché entrambi erano dei diversi e i loro compagni finivano sempre per rendersene conto: la sua diversità è sempre stata nascosta, meno evidente di quella di Henry che era palese a chiunque, i suoi tratti sanguemisto che denunciavano la sua nascita illegittima a tutto il mondo ma di cui lui andava fiero. E poi c’era quell’altra questione.

Quello che accadeva tra di loro a letto quando le luci si spegnevano e con l’inesperienza e il desiderio della giovinezza scoprivano il corpo dell’altro alimentando così quei desideri che la legge e la morale considerano sbagliati, ma era così giusto in quelle notti cercare le labbra di Henry e perdersi in esse, così bello sentire le mani di lui che esploravano curiose e inesperte il suo corpo.

Da quando sono tornati a lavorare insieme accade che le loro mani si sfiorino o che i suoi occhi indugino un secondo di più sulle labbra di henry, il mulatto non gli è mai sembrato così attraente, c’è una nuova luce negli occhi di Henry Jekyll che lo attare e che allo stesso tempo lo spaventa. E anche Henry lo guarda più spesso, spesso le sue mani indugiano sulle sue come se attendesse che sia lui a fare la prima mossa e talvolta lo guarda con lo stesso sguardo che si rivolgevano da ragazzi ed è come se quei giorni non fossero mai terminati e loro fossero ancora ragazzi.

<< Funzionerà? >> gli domanda quando osserva il composto tra le mani di Henry, se dovesse accadere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, questa volta sarà impossibile ignorarlo, Henry adesso è una persona nota, lord Hyde e se i suoi pari riusciranno a seppellire lo scandalo purtroppo entrambi ne resteranno travolti: per quanto faccia Victor sa bene che gran parte dell’aristocrazia non accetterà mai Henry come suo pari, nessun merito potrà mai eliminare ai loro occhi bigotti le sue origini illegittime e la sua ascendenza indiana.

<< Deve funzionare, e funzionerà >> è la risposta di Henry prima di poggiare il composto sul tavolo e avvicinarsi a lui con movimenti che gli ricordano quelli di un gatto, Henry ha in sé l’eleganza di quei felini, se solo il mondo londinese potesse vedere quello che vede lui pensa Victor.

Prima che possa dire qualcosa l’altro gli sta sfiorando il volto con le mani per poi sfiorare dolcemente le sue labbra. È un bacio tenero, sfuggente persino ma è lui a renderlo più … più passionale, più romantico, più appassionato, più tutto perché il pensiero di perdere anche Henry è qualcosa che la sua mente non vuole nemmeno concepire, non dopo tutto l’orrore degli ultimi tempi.

Sente i loro corpi aderire, come quando erano più giovani e gli sembra di essere tornato alla penombra del loro dormitorio quando da soli di notte si baciavano e tanto altro, solo che ora le mani di Henry sono più sicure, più esperte e lui non ha più paura di essere scoperto. Vorrebbe proseguire il bacio, ne vorrebbe altri due, dieci, cento, mille, vorrebbe sussurrare ad Henry di andare nella stanza dell’altro e ricominciare tutto come un tempo, che Henry gli sussurri sciocchezze o che lo rassicuri ma dentro di sé Victor sa che non andrà così, la loro missione ha sempre avuto la priorità.

<< Questo non cambia nulla >> gli sussurra henry quando si separano ed entrambi sanno che non è così e Victor Frankenstein vorrebbe fermalo, impedirgli di fare da cavia ma sa fin troppo bene che Henry Jekyll lord Hyde non lo ascolterebbe, non ora che l’altro sta bevendo il composto e Victor si chiede se forse non hanno sbagliato, se questo è davvero il limite estremo delle loro ricerche e che … che possano essere entrambi perdonati perché le loro anime verranno dannate per l’eternità.


End file.
